


Epiphany

by TheNanaRyu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNanaRyu/pseuds/TheNanaRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One brilliant moment of clarity is all it takes for the world to shift and our optics to be opened to new possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NOTES

Okay so this fic was mostly inspired by Herzspalter on Tumblr for her amazing ART!!! Which lead me to the rest of the gang Larbbstar and Coralus. All three are amazing and so beautiful. The lured me into the Transformer fandoms on a road of beautiful art and porn. I especially loved how Cybertronians are Hermaphrodites (He she’s). They have male and female pluming (Spike (penis)/ Valve (vagina)) for most bots. Which leads me to believe that Femms if they do have both have smaller spikes that a mech. So most of the bots are from TFP or Transformers Prime with sprinklings from other series. Bumblebee is from TFA cuz he so sassy and with him comes Blitzwing!!! Ultra Magnus, Rodimus, Drift, Perceptor, and Swindle are all from G1 or the Lost Light in looks/ character. Lockdown is also from TFA. Also I use TF language for body parts and a few other things not time though I still can’t understand it. Now Breakdown isn’t dead and some characters are what they are like Ultra Magnus he is just Ultra Magnus yeah I am disregarding the whole Ultra Magnus Armor thingy. (Sorry about the semi spoiler for those that understand/ More than meets the eye). SO for those that understand Star wars twileks they use there long lekku (The tentacle things from their head) to silently communicate Seeker wings do the same thing besides the chirps and whistles of the Seeker language. So um this universe is like mostly TFP and Magnus never came to Earth and I’m going to ignore so many episodes and stuff so yeah………Don't get mad I will update when i can muse's are a bitch so yeah writers block does happen and i will update when i can and have a chapter or 2 because i like posting a full chapter or more :D


	2. Rewarding Bonds (MegaStar)

The battle between the Decepticon’s and Autobot’s was growing tiresome to Megatron as was the Human planet Earth. The only thing that was annoying yet also amusing was Starscream and his schemes that always failed to deactivate him or overthrow him yet they never seemed to have that feeling. Megatron wondered why Starscream was always scheming; if he didn’t want to deactivate him what was the reason. Leaving his office Megatron went to find Starscream. As he walked around the Nemesis searching for the Seeker he noticed that some of his soldiers had some claw marks and other small injuries. His processor whirled as to how that happened when they had not confronted the Autobot’s recently. Shaking his helm he figured Soundwave may have suggested gladiatorial fights or they had started the fights on their own. On the command deck he noticed Starscream’s desk was empty so that left his chambers or private lab. Megatron headed to the private lab first. He entered the room silently which could be difficult for a mech his size but was and extremely easy feat since Starscream was preoccupied with something on his table and seemed to be muttering something if his optics where correct. Megatron cranked his audials up to hear the small words and phrases that left Starscream’s mouth.

“When will we rise above the corruption?”

"-This war is senseless-”

“-Stupid Megatron and his Equal World-”

“Has he forgotten his promises?.....Will I ever see Voss again? The Decepticon cause is nothing more than a need for Revenge”

Megatron continued to silently watch as his processor worked through the new information and the revelations that came with it. He had forgotten why he had started the Decepticon cause. It had been for those affected by the corruption of the higher ups in Cybertronian politics. He wanted a better world for Cybertronians. Megatron smiled.

‘Leave it to Starscream to be so devoted to the cause’

He left the room as silently as he came in leaving the SIC undisturbed and unaware. Megatron went back to his office and pulled up the old data videos of his speeches and re-learned what he had promised and changed some of the laws document he had been working on before and during the early parts of the war. As he worked he decided that perhaps they should head back to Cybertron and rebuild their new society and maybe then a cease fire could be made between the Decepticon’s and Autobot’s, should Optimus be willing.

As the days passed Megatron began to notice small glitches with his SIC. The wounds he had noticed where actually from Starscream or so he surmised since Starscream had no problem attacking the Vehicon’s or Eradicon’s. For no reason it seemed other than he was angry at the moment. The Seeker also seemed distant and off kilter. Megatron concluded that the glitches were due to a lack of a bond something he had heard about in the pits of Kaon. A processor disease brought on by prolonged effects of Seeker trines being split in a way that was not death. Separating the trine was his first mistake and the schemes that Starscream carried out should have been his first warning but he had ignored it and even hurt the Seeker further. He would have to correct his mistake. Sitting at his post on the Command Deck he contemplated what could fix his SIC. He could not find the two others of Starscream’s trine in time considering his rate of degradation. Thundercracker and Skywarp where lost among the cosmos due to the fleeing of Cybertron. A spark bond was his only choice since there were no other Seekers aboard the Nemesis to trine bond Starscream with. The privilege of being spark bonded to Starscream would be his since he would allow no other to touch the Seeker for he knew no one would be strong enough to keep Starscream inline besides himself. Megatron rose from his command chair and directed Soundwave to continue without him. He walked toward Starscream’s lab in hopes that he would be there. He found him there and was pleased that he was so involved once more that he did not hear him enter the room until he lightly touched Starscream’s right wing with a gentle caress of his digits.  
Starscream whirled around quickly to find the Leader of the Decepticon’s and wondered why he had touched him so gently when he usually hit him with little care as to what it would do to the Seeker. Megatron’s expression was one that reminded him of his Sire when he observed a Conquest for his berth room that day even if his Carrier was in the room. The expression was somehow warmer than his Cold Sire’s and was only fixated on him. Making himself as meek looking as possible he asked.

“Yes my Lord?”

That brought Megatron into action once more. He began lightly stroking the Seekers face plates with his clawed digits.

“My wonderful brilliant Seeker. I was right to make you my second in command. Especially since I have forgotten the Cause for this mindless need of killing Prime. I had forgotten and of course rarely forget a thing do you? For this my Second I must reward you   
for your endless devotion.”

Looking into his SIC’s optics he saw the distrust and fear. It was not unfounded after all he had beaten and belittled Starscream for odd and with cruel intentions. However he refused to lose his brilliant SIC and wanted him to regain his former sanity. He had in the beginning of the cause noticed the beautiful seeker but had not pursued due to the fact he had thought him so unfocused at the time. Now his brilliant SIC was dedicated to an extent, focused when he wanted to be and as always beautiful.

“Starscream I have no intention of tricking you.”

The gaze then became calculating in those ruby orbs. The slight tilt of his helm to the right assessing Megatron to figure out what the reasoning was and what the ‘reward’ was. Megatron flicked a small bit of rock off his SIC’s shoulder and continued to stroke the Seeker’s chassis in the hope that Starscream would warmup to his touch and reciprocate. The touching was odd and foreign but not unpleasant just something he was not use to the war had changed him to where a gentle touch was only associated with a medic and no other. He had no reason as to why Megatron would be so kind leading Starscream to decided that he should ask his leader what he wanted the direct approach was usually the best way to get Megatron to talk.

“What is your intentions then? If I may inquire My Lord.”

“A spark-bond Starscream between the two of us for your dedication.”

The equal bluntness threw his processor in for a loop. He backed up into his table causing Megatron to box him in further possibly to further his intentions Starscream wasn’t sure. If Megatron wanted his intentions to be quite clear and they were, but they were also very processor boggling. Starscream after a few attempts to get his vocalizer to work staticed out.

“A Spark-bond?! I don’t I-I-I”

Starscream wasn’t sure what to vocalize. Megatron took the lead and held his SIC’s face to make him look at Megatron.

“This is your decision Starscream when you have made it, come to my quarters during the night cycle understood?”

Because if there was one thing Megatron didn’t tolerate was a forced bonding or interfacing. Starscream needed to want to bond otherwise it would be useless to bond with him. The Seeker nodded briefly and with one last stroke of Starscream’s faceplates Megatron left him alone in his private lab trembling with many mixed emotions. When Megatron was fully gone from the room Starscream ex-vented as his processor whirled with the onslaught of new information. He relayed thru the information.

‘Megatron desired him for a Spark-bond?! Why and what had brought it on?’

It seemed like he was in deep recharge and it was all a fabricated memory but his project and other devices told him it was real. He needed high-grade and fast. He knew Knockout would have some if not he could buy some from Swindle the slippery little   
slagger always had the best things. He had been a slight nuisance since his ship had been shot down and became part of the ship but he had the right supplies and was very useful so his side business with Lockdown was allowed to a degree as long as Megatron didn’t know Lockdown was there or Swindle was in hot oil. Megatron disliked Lockdowns lack of dedication to the Decepticon cause. Starscream headed to the Medic bay first in hopes that Knockout would have decent High-grade to calm his processor.

When the Medic Bay doors open to reveal and unscathed Starscream, Knockout was surprised and intrigued since whenever Starscream wanted to talk he usually commed or he came in beat up due to Megatron or Predaking on the rare occasion. He felt out the SIC's EM field and found confusion as well as distress. He offered Starscream a chair who took it then began to fidget a bit as Knockout went and obtained some high-grade to soothe the seekers nerves. After offering the cube to Starscream Knockout leaned against the medic berth and waited for Starscream to get some of the high-grade into his system.

"Very few things shake you Starscream. What would be the problem? This is covered under Medic Patient confidentiality of course."

He said smoothly as Starscream took another sip of high-grade. He didn’t want to spook the mech by being to invasive. Smooth was the way to go.

"Something I never expected to happen just occurred and it’s hard to process"

"What would that be Starscream?"

The murmur he heard was too low to decipher and understand. What could possibly have shaken Starscream?

"I didn't hear you Star? What was it?"

"Megatron asked me for a Spark-bond!!!!"

Starscream blurted out then quickly covered his mouth and stared at the floor. Knockout dropped his high-grade in shock. What could Megatron have done that for unless he had managed to figure out that Starscream was beginning to show signs of Bond Degeneration. Knockout had noticed it in the Seekers last check-up and was becoming concerned and had been compiling data to convince Megatron to search for Thundercracker and Skywarp. He mused on how to continue the conversation and felt a spike of aggression come from the Seeker.

"What am I that unworthy!?!?!"

Starscream shrieked.

"No it’s just a shock Star. honestly this is way out of left field for Megatron I'm surprised you haven't been beating mechs away due to your undisputed brilliance."

"Hmmph well it’s just as shocking to me I don't even know if I want it or not......"

Knockout took a step towards Starscream and stepped on the fallen energon cube.

"Frag"

Pulling out a rag from his sub-space he cleaned up the spilt energon and shards of the cube to throw away. He knew Starscream would need reassurance if he wanted to save his processor even if Starscream didn't know he was slowly losing his mind.

"Honestly I would take it"

He said nonchalantly as he tossed the remains of the rag and cube into an incinerator chute. Starscream had to go for Megatron otherwise he would end up as scrap because he would fully lose his processor and have to be killed. Starscream’s field changed to shock and some acceptance of the statement. When he looked at him he seemed subdued by the statement and his wings were low.

"But what if this all a lie?"

Starscream whispered.

"Did anything make it seem that way?"

"No but how can I after all that has happened?"

"I say give it a chance it might be better for you? After all that means he will have to listen to you unless he want to be kicked to the floor and not be in the berth with you"

Being soothing and using flattery was the best way to head off Starscream’s anger. His lips turned into a smile at the suggestion. His field changed to being more confident something that made Starscream shine the brightest.

"This is very promising it would be stupid not to accept......however I feel that I am missing something in all of this?"  
"And what would that be?"  
"I don't know but I'm sure I will figure it out."  
"What will your answer be?"  
"I have no intention of telling you Knockout I need more time to think. I'm going to go patrol with Blitzwing until the night cycle begins"  
Strutting out in the way only Starscream could he left the Med-bay with Knockout hoping and silently praying to Primus that he said yes to Megatron's out of nowhere proposal.


End file.
